Under The Veil
by GDL
Summary: A girl is confused and annoyed by the many dreams she has of a different land, and a man who lives in that land. What will she find as her thoughts deepen? Will she ever discover who this man is? You'll find out the pairing at the end.


GDL: This is my first try at a one-shot. I don't know if I'll keep it a one-shot or not though. This will probably be the last thing I do for a while, though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, nor do I own the song, "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch.**

Thank you xbluxmoonx for the idea for the title.

Under The Veil 

Everyone believes it's just a game. They believe I'm insane, or out of touch with reality. But to me, my dreams are more like a close friend. The man in my dreams…he always seems so familiar…

"_Turn it inside out so I can see,_

_the part of you that's drifting over me_…"

He feels like someone I'm trying to remember, like a close friend forgotten. Either way, I feel happier within my dreams, than I do in my real life. It depresses me to awake, realizing the world in my dreams WAS just a dream.

"_And when I wake you're, you're never there._

_And when I sleep you're, you're everywhere. You're everywhere."_

The land in my dreams is Hyrule. I know that for sure. I don't know how I know, but I do. I'm surprised I haven't committed suicide by now. Just so I can find Hyrule. I know I sound like I should be thrown in a mental institution, but that's how I feel. I guess I'm just going crazy. I mean, seeing a figure in your dreams, and feeling close to a videogame character? That'd give anyone a one-way-trip to the, "Happy Place."

"_Just tell me how I got this far.  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are.  
'Cause every time I look,  
you're never there.  
And every time I sleep,  
you're always there."_

I walk out the door and onto the city streets. If I get away, maybe these thoughts will just go away. Yet, every time I start to think, the thoughts of that land return. After walking for a while, a beautiful field of flowers and a tree start showing through the black and gray of the concrete. It is definitely something surreal. I began walking into the field, and I began to lie beside the tree. I closed my eyes, and I started to slip into fantasy once again. The man in my dreams, he still seems so familiar…like someone to remind me I'm not alone.

"_'Cause you're everywhere to me.  
And when I close my eyes, it's you I see.  
You're everything I know,  
that makes me believe,  
I'm not alone. I'm not alone._"

I awake once again to the sound of a passing car. Do I feel love for the man in my dreams? He's just that, a dream. I shouldn't. Though, these dreams are the few things keeping me alive in this world. I walk again, down to the curb. I think I might be crazy, though, crazy is only a step away from sanity. It's hard to see the line between reality and fantasy. I'm surprised so many people do.

"_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_"

I finally realize where I am. I'm in the middle of the street. A huge horn sound started coming. I didn't see it in time. Everything has become black.

New P.O.V.

Sirens and, and people hovered around her. She was hit in a hit and run. People called 911,while the paramedics came. They had hoped to revive her, but they were too late. She was gone.

"'_Cause you're everywhere to me._

_And when I close my eyes, it's you I see._

_You're everything that makes me believe,_

_I'm not alone. I'm not alone._

I'm not alone 

_  
Woah, oh, oooh, oh_"

Normal P.O.V.

I open my eyes and realize that I'm not in the city. Actually, I'm in a field of green. A man started making his way towards me. He seems to be familiar, the same familiarity from my dreams. Maybe he's the man I've been searching for.

He started to speak, "Welcome home, Kaylana."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you, in your dreams…"

I have to ask him, "You're the man I've been searching for, then. The man who's felt like a friend all this time. What's your name?"

He says one word, "Link."

" _And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_"

I start to smile for the first time in a long time. I'm happy for once in my life.

"I've grown to love you, Kaylana, as weird as that sounds. Just seeing you through your subconscious state, has been enough to fall for you…"

The hero of time is blushing. What a site to see. I begin giggling because of it.

"I've grown to love you as well. It has made me question my sanity, but being here has changed that."

Link came close and we started to share each other's warmth through an embrace. I have found my solace. This is where I truly belong. Hyrule. The land of my dreams.

"_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

_  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?"

**GDL: Well, that was weird to write. This was my first time writing in the present tense. R&R. Don't go too harsh on the reviews, please? **


End file.
